


An Excess of Calron

by hufflepuffingdemigod



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, but we're gonna work with it, idk what i'm doing here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffingdemigod/pseuds/hufflepuffingdemigod
Summary: calron stuff. lots of it.basically a collection of all the little calron stories swirling in my head. slow updates!
Relationships: Callum Hunt/Aaron Stewart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. How Alastair Found Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a tumblr post i wrote on my blog. i'm including it here because some of the oneshots will be based in this timeline- calron dating during the summer before bronze year.

hufflepuffingdemigod posted:

Calron Summer Dating Headcanons

-Just cuddling for hours in Call's bed before they fall asleep. Aaron forcing himself to stay awake until Call nods off so he can extricate himself and move to the military cot- in case Alastair checks on them. 

-One night he's too tired and he falls asleep.

-Alastair opens the door a crack to do his nightly responsible-father-checkup- making sure no one is dead, chaos-ridden, choking on dirt, asphyxiating, sick, or stabbed- and he sees them sleeping in the same bed, all snuggled up and soft.

-He closes the door quietly so he doesn't wake them up, walks into the kitchen, and pours himself a drink- his boys finally got their shit together.

-Aaron freaks out when he and Call wake up in the same bed- well, Call's mostly unconscious, so Aaron freaks out when he wakes up in the same bed as the sleepy Call.

-Alastair doesn't bring it up at breakfast for a long time, and Aaron starts to think maybe he didn't see, and then Alastair goes all Murray Bauman™ on their asses.

-"Sooooo, kids. How'd you sleep last night?"

-He literally doesn't have time to say anything else because Call and Aaron both start talking at the exact same time.

-All Alastair catches is-

"Chaos-ridden- gay- killer clown!- dating- IT- sorry- Pennywise took the- Tamara said- Havoc- Jasper was a nightmare- and he's scared of the military- Celia kissed- army cot- bisexual disaster of a boyfriend- and didn't say my- I'm really sorry we didn't tell you, Mr. Hunt- and he gets scared whenever his humans go near- shut up Call.

-Because Alastair's super cool, Call finally stops trying to spin a tale about Havoc having a run-in with the military disguised as Pennywise- who the hell even knows where that part came from- and since then being defensive if any of his humans go near something related to the army- Alastair obviously sees through this bullshit right away.

-Now they're way more chill though, since Aaron is no longer scared of Alastair finding out that Aaron's dating Alastair's son and throwing Aaron out, pushing him onto the Rajavis or another home.

-They're out practicing magic and Alastair is tinkering with a car, and Alastair watches as Call ducks under a bolt of fire sent by Aaron, then trips and knocks Aaron to the ground. They both crack up, and are just rolling around laughing. And then somehow they end up kissing and laughing at the same time, flopped down in the overgrown grass.

-Alastair just shakes his head and goes inside.

-One day they're walking Havoc and Call sees Kylie Miles walking her toupée/rat/wig-dog. She glares at Havoc, then sees Aaron. Her eyes widen.

-She probably recognizes him from the Trial. Call is fairly certain Kylie thinks Aaron is hot.

-So Call just kinda sticks his tongue out at her and kisses Aaron fiercely.

-Aaron is mildly puzzled, but like ... okay, sure. So he kisses Call back, and they hold hands as they keep walking.

-Call explains as they're walking away- Kylie has scurried off looking aghast and flustered.

-Aaron cracks up.

YOOO REBLOG AND ADD TO THIS, LET'S MAKE A HUGEASS GUINNESS-WORLD-RECORD-LEVEL HEADCANON POST!

divergentmage reblogged:

-they work together to finally steal a naked mole rat -they blatantly do magic in front of some random people that Call hates but only them so they get called crazy -(now add some more)

hufflepuffingdemigod reblogged:

yes yES YES LET'S GO KEEP ADDING Y'ALL!!!!

potsthegiraffe reblogged:

-One day Alastair decides the house needs to be cleaned

-So Aaron and and Call start with Call's disaster of a room

-But they find some of Call's old legos and when you find legos you must play with them, it's the rules

-So an hour later when Alastair checks on their progress, they've built half a house and are throwing legos at each other

hufflepuffingdemigod reblogged:

Holy that's like the best one !!!!!!

bro thank you that's insanely cute <3

Here's some more :)

-Call blasts Beetlejuice super loud as soon as they get back to work- Alastair confiscated the Legos and gave them a mild talking to.

-They, on an unspoken agreement, skip the song "Dead Mom".

-They belt "Say My Name" super loud

-Alastair doesn't even react- he's on the other side of the house and he can hear them, but he's used to it.

-Call sings Lydia's part.

-Creepy Old Guy is super chaotic.

-They don't get any work done- way too much dancing and unholy shrieking for like an hour.

-Alastair Gives Up™

potsthegiraffe reblogged:

First, I must say I love your name, and thank you, also, let's keep this going

-After dancing and singing until their voices were sore, they decided to get something to drink

-After finding some lemonade because it's basically the law to drink lemonade in summer, they sit on the floor of Call's room

-They don't do much, just sit and drink their lemonade because they are now Sleepy Bois

-Call ends up resting his head on Aaron's shoulder

-And he falls asleep like that leaving Aaron to set his lemonade off to the side so it doesn't end up spilt all over them (he learned his lesson after the first time)

-Aaron stays awake for a good hour or so watching Call sleep and drink his lemonade before he too goes to sleep

-Alastair is no longer surprised, he has found them cuddling both awake and asleep in some very odd places before so he just takes their glasses and leaves them to it

hufflepuffingdemigod reblogged:

Aww thanks!

Here's even more:

-Call wears Aaron's hugely oversized soccer team hoodie virtually all summer

-It says Stewart on the back, and his jersey number

-He's more comfortable wearing shorts now, but when he wears the hoodie you can't even see them it's so long

-They have a fire in the backyard and keep it alive with magic

-They toast anything they can- strawberries, bacon-on-a-stick, marshmallows, the most random food items- Call spears a slice of pizza and Aaron dies laughing when it falls in the fire and Call has to levitate it out real quick

-Call eats it even though it's a little charred

-They take 500 million photos together and send a lot of them to Tamara

-She says they're disgustingly cute and sends a lot of gagging memes 

-Call's new lock screen is a Snap of him and Aaron with the caption "Yeah we gay, keep scrolling!"

-Call finds this hilarious and laughs every time he turns his phone on

potsthegiraffe reblogged:

It's been a while since I've read the books so this has been a real test of my memory, here's some more

-Alastair asks them to help fixing up some cars occasionally, when he thinks they won't cause any trouble

-Aaron of course is over joyed to help because over the course of the summer Alastair had become a father figure to him

-Aaron however didn't know much about cars so Alastair had to teach him what a lot of the things were

-Alastair didn't mind because Aaron was really excited to learn

-Call wasn't getting much attention because Aaron and Alistair were leaning over the car while Alastair pointed out different things

-Call wasn't very upset because he got to watch Aaron be all smiley and excited as he took in all of the new information

-Later, before they went to bed, Aaron had given him a quick kiss before telling him how amazing his dad was

(I vaguely remember something about Alistair owning a bunch of rundown cars but I'm not 100% sure)

hufflepuffingdemigod said:

(yeah, but i think aaron knows about cars bc his step dad (?) taught him to hotwire one soo but other that that deet these are super cute and soft aaaahhhhhh)

potsthegiraffe said:

yours are too <3

hufflepuffingdemigod said:

thank youu <3

potsthegiraffe said:

<3

hufflepuffingdemigod reblogged:

-Alastair drags them off to a huge garage sale down the street

-They wander around for a while, but Alastair being the Cool Dad™ that he is (and also knowing they drove cross-country at 13 the year before) lets them drive his car around a parking lot.

-They aren't exactly supervised, so, to Aaron's disapproval, Call rolls out of the lot and over to the Starbucks Drive Thru across the street.

-Aaron squeaks at him in protest, then buries his face in his hands and focuses on using air magic to hide their license plate- just in case.

-The girl in the Drive Thru window doesn't seem to question their ages as she asks how many pumps of espresso Call would like in his frappuccino.

-Call responds with "I like my coffee as dark as my soul," to Aaron's groans. He gets 3 pumps of espresso in his salted caramel frappuccino.

-Aaron orders a strawberry-banana smoothie.

-They drive back to the parking lot quickly, Aaron still shielding their license plate from anyone who would care to look at it.

-Alastair returns from the garage sale.

-He's laden with antiques, some of which hover around him with what looks suspiciously like magic- although he's covering himself up with even more air magic so no non-mages will notice.

-He isn't even surprised when he sees his boys lounging in the car, both sipping on Starbucks, Call smugly, Aaron rather guiltily.

-Call is flopped over the stick-shift with his head in Aaron's lap, one foot sticking out the window, and Aaron's feet are up on the dashboard (though he pulls them down sheepishly when he sees Alastair approaching. Alastair doesn't comment).

potsthegiraffe reblogged:

-Later when they decided to all watch a movie together, they spend forever arguing over who gets to choose because they all want to watch something different

-While still discussing movies, Alastair makes popcorn and Call and Aaron gather snacks

-In the end they end up watching a documentary about the murder of Margaret Fleming because Aaron and Alastair both agreed it was cool and Call could tell he wasn't getting much of a say in the matter

-Call ends up finding the documentary quite intriguing, or the parts that he remembers watching at least

-While watching, Call had spent a good amount of time just watching Aaron

-Towards the end of the documentary both Call and Aaron are doing their best to stay awake because they wanted to see how the documentary ended

-To stay awake, they keep eating the overly sugary snacks that were provided to them

-Because of this, they were now both left with quite a sugar rush

-Alastair decided not to comment on the way they were both quite jittery now and instead ate his popcorn

hufflepuffingdemigod reblogged:

-Alastair wakes up in the middle of the night to loud whispering and uncontrollable laughter.

-He hears maniacal giggling, and can hear Call gasping and whispering, "What if you can get superpowers by standing in front of the microwave because of the radiation?!?"

-Aaron's laughing and trying to get Call to shut up. He's like, "shH! Be quIET!! ShuT uP cAlL!"

-And then Call's like, "But like, what if staring at the sun gives you superpowers in your eyes, like . . . lasers or something, and that's why health experts say not to do it! The government is trying to cover it up! They don't want people getting too powerful!"

-And Aaron's like 👁👄👁

-And then Aaron goes, "Well . . . we're mages! So checkmate, government!"

-And Call's like "YES!"

-Alastair is mildly interested, though, when they start arguing about whether cereal is soup.

-"No, Call, it's not! It's not, uh, warm, for one thing-"

-"Soup doesn't have to be warm! What about borscht!?"

-And Aaron's like, "The heck is borscht?!"

-and Call's like, "It's the thing, and . . . beets, and uh, maybe cabbage, and I DON'T KNOW, AARON, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MY LIFE?! It's gross, but it's soup, okay?!"

-"Well, fine, calm down, but . . . cereal isn't cooked together! Ha!"

-"Is that a . . . soup requirement?"

-"I think so . . ."

-They Google it, and read an article out loud that says,

"What is cereal compared to soup, and is it right to classify both as the same substance? Thinking about their separate definitions, it is easier to distinguish the limitations of their categories. On a quick trip down the Oxford English Dictionary road, I found both soup and cereal to be deeply rooted in language and history. Derived from the Latin, "Cerealis" (attributed to the goddess of agriculture), the OED defines cereal as "pertaining to corn or edible grain." Any oats or wheat that humans consume are traditionally cereal. Soup, on the other hand, is defined as a, "liquid food prepared by boiling." Therefore, soup is anything that extracts flavor from a product by letting it soak in broth. In that case, cereal is wheat and soup is stew.

The line is vague when we think about the contemporary use of cereal with liquid. Is it not a "stew" in its own right? The milk is infused with flavor and changes color depending on what cereal or oat you decide to put into it. Therefore, by definition, cereal is soup. Using the philosophy tactics that I learned from good ol' Saint Augustus, if cereal is soup, then soup is cereal — that just seems wrong. However, we use bread in soup constantly, and what is bread but a grain? Maybe soup is just a warm cereal then, or maybe cereal has soup-like qualities but also has its own separate function."

-"Is it Soup, or is it Cereal?"

-They never really decide on an answer.

-When they spin off into a heated debate about whether Google could possibly have slaves typing answers and predictions into the search bar as people are writing their searches, Alastair shoves his face into his pillow and is ready to die.

potsthegiraffe reblogged:

-Aaron argues that "of course not, it's an algorithm!"

-Call strongly believes otherwise, "A computer can't be that smart"

-Aaron gives up because there is no way he will convince Call that Google isn't using slaves

-Aaron knows that the reason as to why Call doesn't want to believe that technology is that is because he's scared of the inevitable AI takeover

-Call then asks, "If tomatoes are fruits, is ketchup a smoothie?"

-Aaron let out a gasp because he had never thought of this before and wasn't sure if he wanted to

-Alastair is becoming more and more disturbed and is beginning to question his own sanity

-Aaron says that "doesn't smoothies have to be mixed, with like other fruits or something?"

-Call Google's it because he wanted to know if he had just unlocked the secrets of the universe

-Google tells them that a smoothie is a thick, smooth drink of fresh fruit pureed with milk, yogurt, or ice cream.

-They both compare ketchup to smoothies, ketchup is smooth, sorta thick, and what even is ketchup made out of?

-Aaron tells Call to just Google the question of "is Ketchup a smoothie?"

-Alastair is about ready to smother himself with a blanket

-Google tells them, that no, ketchup isn't a smoothie because ketchup is cooked (who actually knows this information)

-they're both pretty disappointed with this new information

-They do find out however that tomato juice is a smoothie so they're satisfied with their knowledge of the universe

-When they start questioning whether the cars from Cars get life insurance or car insurance, Alastair let's out a loud groan of frustration before deciding to head to his room because it is way too late to be questioning the universe

hufflepuffingdemigod said:

OH MY GOD THE CARS ONE I'M CRYING

hufflepuffingdemigod reblogged:

-Alastair can still hear laughing and discussion all through the night, even from his room

-Eventually Call and Aaron both crash and burn, though- the sugar high has officially come to an end

-They wake up cuddled together on the couch the next morning

-Alastair cooks sausages for breakfast, Aaron adds some bacon to the pan because he loves bacon, and Call drinks coffee and looks surly

-Call and Aaron collaborate to make pancakes- from a boxed mix, obviously

-Aaron makes banana pancakes, which Call dumps chocolate chips into

-Call pours chocolate sauce into his batter and fills it with chocolate chips

-It results in a big mess, which he then cooks

-Call's pancakes are basically dark brown, bubbly blobs, while Aaron's are a nice golden-brown with lots of melty chocolate chips

-Call's pancakes are still pretty good, but Aaron's do look a lot more appetising

-Call drowns his pancakes in even more chocolate sauce

-Both boys eat way too many pancakes, while Alastair gives Call's train wrecks the fisheye, and takes a bite before sticking to coffee and sausages- Call's pancakes are way too chocolatey and sweet

-Aaron and Call both stuff their faces

-When they're pretty much done eating, they somehow end up trying to throw chunks of pancake into each other's mouths

-Some ends up on the floor, and Havoc chases it down eagerly

-When Havoc eats a fallen bite of Call's insane chocolate disasters, Call puts an end to the activity

-He pries Havoc's jaws open to try and retrieve the bite of pancake, which is literally 90% chocolate, 10% pancake

-Alastair takes one look at his son fishing around in a full grown Chaos-ridden wolf's slobbery mouth, and walks out of the kitchen with his coffee

-He doesn't return until the boys have left to walk Havoc

-Then he clears the dishes from the table and the counter

-Aaron has already stuck his in the dishwasher

-Call's dishes look basically spotless- he definitely licked all the chocolate sauce and crumbs off

potsthegiraffe reblogged:

-Alastair is still haunted by the question of whether cars get life insurance or car insurance

-They walk down the street purposefully bumping into each other and giggling like the dorks they are

-Aaron stops Call because Aaron noticed Call had a bit of chocolate on his face

-Call expects Aaron to be all cute and gentle when he starts to wipe it off

-Instead Aaron starts aggressively rubbing his face like Call had seen many mothers do to their young children

-Call catches sight of one of his neighbors watching them and he immediately flushes

-Aaron finishes rubbing the chocolate off Calls face, his cheek now looking a little raw, and gives Call a look like 'oops, sorry'

-Aaron places a gentle kiss on Calls now chocolate less cheek before turning as they continue their walk

-Havoc is running around chasing everything and anything that moves due to all of the sugar from the pancake pieces he had picked up off of the floor

-Alastair feels like smashing his head against a table because he keeps getting distracted by the question of cars and life insurance

Source: hufflepuffingdemigod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very slow updates, as i have 590824580923482 other fics on the go right now.
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chaos. this one was co-written by @pots_the_giraffe on ao3/tumblr and @DivergentMage on ao3/ divergentmage on tumblr


	2. Sleepy Idiots at the Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on a post i saw on tumblr where op saw this guy giving his sleepy boyfriend a piggyback ride at the store. i've been trying to find it again forever but i can't hsjdkfh

Call yawned again, pulling Aaron's hand, which he was holding loosely, up as he covered his mouth. He couldn't believe they'd let it wait so long- Alastair would be home from the antique show at like four in the morning, so the shopping had to be done before then. Still, they'd had a whole weekend.

But it had passed in a blur of video games, one all-night movie night, magic practice, water sprinklers, lazy kisses, rolling around on the overgrown lawn, and robots fighting to the death. Alastair had invited them to come to the show, and Aaron had actually looked happy to, until Call stared at him pointedly. Then he'd shut his mouth and said no, it was fine, thank you, Mr. Hunt.

Their literal only responsibility had been the groceries- go get the groceries, he said. It won't take long, he said. Don't forget to follow the shopping list to the letter, he said. Don't let it wait too long, he said. And yet here they were, at one in the morning on a Sunday night- no, a Monday morning- at the little grocery store that was open 24/7. Call wished whole-heartedly that he'd never learned that fact.

Aaron gave him a half-smile, squeezing his hand as he pushed the rickety little cart down the aisle. Call scowled, grabbing a box of coffee-flavoured granola and chucking it in the cart without checking the price. Aaron looked uncertain. "Didn't your dad say to follow the list?" 

"He doesn't care," Call replied. 

"He seemed like he cared."

"It's my money, Aaron."

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "It's your dad's money."

Rolling his eyes, Call tossed a second box, this one Lucky Charms, in as well. Aaron shook his head but didn't object. "Look, Aaron," Call joked, a little dully- he could barely keep his eyes open. "They're magic gay marshmallows, like you." 

Aaron tried not to laugh, but failed, releasing an unseemly snort. "Call," he snickered, "shut up."

Call grinned, blinking a lot, then released Aaron's hand to rub his face. He yawned hugely, his eyes watering a little. Aaron sighed, yawning as well. He turned, crouching slightly, and said, "Get on my back."

Call stared at him like he'd grown a third head. "Why?"

"You're clearly exhausted."

"So are you!" Call exclaimed. 

"Not as much- I slept through Toy Story."

Call furrowed his brow. "But you were watching Lilo and Stitch!"

Aaron looked concerned. "Call, we watched that before Toy Story."

Blinking in confusion, Call tilted his head and puzzled, "We did? I thought it was Matrix, then Toy Story, then Lilo and-"

Aaron sighed as Call shook his head, befuddled, and turned his back on Call, hoisting him up. Call yelped, then groaned, "You're embarrassing me." This was contradicted by the way he immediately relaxed, letting his arms droop around Aaron's neck.

"There's no one here- we're the only insane people around."

"That girl over there is staring at us." It was true- there was in fact a girl with glasses and wavy brown hair goggling at them from the cracker aisle.

"Whatever," Aaron said, smiling and waving at her. She looked surprised, then grinned, waving back. Call smothered his face in Aaron's shoulder and wished for death. "We'll move faster this way," Aaron continued, oblivious to Call's humiliation. He was so stupidly nice it was obnoxious. "I can dump you in the cart like a little kid if you want?"

Call cuffed Aaron's shoulder with a fist meaningfully. "I already look like a little kid. Don't make it worse. And this is totally unnecessary!" he insisted. "I'm wi-wi-i-ide awa-a-ake." His statement was made somewhat less effective by the giant yawns he couldn't hold back.

Aaron snorted, and Call resignedly plopped his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, letting his eyes droop shut, forfeiting his retort for another yawn. Maybe he was a little tired.

~X~

When Alastair arrived home, he found both the boys passed out on the couch, all the non-perishables still in plastic grocery bags on the floor. He shook his head and started putting them away in the pantry.


End file.
